Memory of a Dagger
by Idoneous
Summary: "Scary Mary" Porter spent the last few minutes of her eternal life with her most cruel tormentor: Kol Mikaelson.


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Vampire Diaries,_ and anything you recognize I don't own. Anything you don't recognize I own unless otherwise noted.

Title: Memory of a Dagger

 **Summary: "Scary Mary" Porter spent the few minutes of her eternal life with her most cruel tormentor: Kol Mikaelson.  
**

* * *

Mary Porter licked her fangs as the nearly six foot tall blond slumped lifelessly onto the bed, back first. She smirked staring down at a topless body.

Or corpse, she thought. She loved the way they looked just moments after death, so lifelike. She was sure if she touched him again, he'd spring back to life.

It was always easier to find a meal on Halloween weekend. Mr. Dead had still been in party mode when she found him. She hadn't even compelled him because she knew he wouldn't survive the night. And besides, his desperation to get laid surrounded the street around the Frat house from which she'd lured him away.

Blondie had left blood on her dress in the struggle to prevent his death. She pulled it off over her head, flinging it behind her shoulders. She looked in the mirror, nearly naked except underwear, and twirled making sure she was free of stray blood. Even in relative darkness, her ginger-blonde hair stood out. Frat boy had slid onto the floor of the room so she stepped over him and pulled a new dress from the closet. She'd collected little bits of clothing from all her victims over the ages. This white dress had once belonged to a woman named Elaine, but she'd actually been turned unlike the man who lay at her feet. Mary pulled the dress over her head, smoothing the sides; the dress was much less form-fitting than the blue one she'd flung onto the floor. Satisfied, she blurred down the stairs to the front room in search of a leather bound book.

Mary had kept a record of all her kills, and sometimes wrote an account of an especially memorable kill. Yet, it'd been a long time since anyone had been worthy of such an honor. It was a little habit she'd picked up from the Original Hybrid himself, Klaus. She rummaged through a cabinet drawer, tossing the contents in a fury behind her with the papers, knickknacks, and trinkets scattered on the floor behind her. She was just about to pull the drawer out completely when she heard a voice she'd hoped to never hear again. A voice that was the cause of every torment. A voice that had haunted her for centuries.

"Is this what you are looking for, darling?"

Mary blurred around, jamming her back into the open drawer. She didn't breathe as her eyes tracked upward taking in dark boots and slim legs encased in jeans. Her eyes continued upward onto the black coat and pale hand grasping a baseball bat and finally landed upon the unmistakable face of the youngest Original Brother: Kol Mikaelson.

Terror flooded her veins upon recognition and she visibly trembled in front of him. She'd avoided the Michaelson's ever since she'd left them, preferring to live in the shadows and fringes like a vampire was supposed to be confined.

Kol's mouth still held his trademark smirk and look of mirth hidden underneath a gaze that could fortify steel. In his free hand, he held a slim brown journal that had large cracks all throughout the leather. The book was secured by two darker leather cords with black beads at the end of them.

"Kol," her voice cracked and she gulped for air she didn't need, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, darling? Aren't you happy to see me after all this time? I mean you did just vanish one night and you didn't even say goodbye. How rude." He stepped forward toward her and she inhaled shallowly. His grin intensified, "I thought we taught you better manners than that."

She gasped, "Why should I be happy? Klaus was trying to set me up with one of his new born sires in Valencia and you were helping him."

Kol chuckled seeing Mary's pupils widen, "We were just trying to be helpful. If you didn't want him, all you had to do was say so". He shoved the journal in his back pocket.

"Klaus wasn't exactly in a giving mood at that time. If I recall correctly, he and Elijah had to stop you from trying to massacre an entire village, _again_ ," She snarled.

He brushed his hand through her hair and down her arm while smirking, "Details, darling," he drew the _darling_ out, "details". His hand traveled further down her arm to her hand and then to her thigh and slowly back up until it rested on her slim waist. "So, do tell me what you've been up to. We haven't heard much." He wriggled his eyebrows.

She inhaled again, trying to speak, to find the courage to face him after all this time.

He continued, "If it's nothing, I'd rather you lie. I'd hate to hear you'd turned into a bore after all the _marvelous_ adventures we had in Europe".

"Are you sure you want to know? I do remember you tend to get jealous," Mary rumbled in one breath. "After all, you were the one who gave me the _ultimate_ freedom".

"Bitterness becomes you even after all this time," he grinned from ear to ear. His height advantage gave him a delightful view down her unflattering dress, "I must know but no more of that freedom talk or I might just become unpleasant."

"I'd say I'm just the right amount of bitterness considering," she sighed. "Although, you do still know me after all this time," she plucked the journal from his jeans pocket carefully watching Kol's actions. "I was just coming to add my latest entry to the list. He's still warm upstairs if you are interested."

Kol chuckled, "It's so cute you still think I wasn't already aware before I even entered this house, and it's nice to see some things we taught you stuck like hospitality. Sex-deprived Frat Boy is my favorite,".

In the time it took for Mary to hear favorite, Kol was already out of the room and up the stairs. Mary could hear he had found Frat Boy as she turned her attention to the journal grasped in her hand. She unbound it and flipped to the latest entry. She'd lost track of how many journals over the years she'd kept but this one was already almost full even though she'd bought it less than a year ago. Somehow, as the years passed, she'd lost track of the journals she'd kept but the number of entries had never lacked or slowed down. She finally found her most recent entry.

 _October 25_ _th_ _\- Jeremy Swenson, 41, easy kill, average taste_

It was one of her favorite parts about being a vampire: the kill. A very close second was the memory of the kill which was enough to turn her bloodlust into overdrive quickly. Even as an older vampire, but certainly not as old as the one upstairs draining Blondie absolutely dry, she still sometimes had trouble with control. Usually when she'd gone awhile without sex or blood or both; however, Kol and his siblings didn't help the matter but rather exacerbated it. She'd never be the one to admit it though she suspected she didn't need to as all the Mikaelson's had a great memory. She closed her eyes and replayed how easily she convinced the man with a "hotshot" license plate to let her have him for dinner but also snap his neck. The memory was fresh like it had just happened seconds ago.

The sound of Kol retracting his fangs from Frat Boy pulled her out of her meal time memories. She didn't know how Kol had found her as she had been careful, as always, not to attract any attention that could lead to an investigation. All she knew is that Kol showing up wasn't good. It didn't matter that he was flirty and seductive, as that was his game, his typical persona. Unexpected and uninvited Kol never lead to anything good and now she was trapped again. Not just physically in the house, but in the web of Kol and the Mikaelson family.

The Mikaelson's had been a manipulative and destructive force last time they'd entered her life which is why she left when and how she did. By the time she'd broken free from the web of their influence, her entire world had changed. Their influence had broken her will to live as a normal human and had created this temptress that worshiped the call to the sweet, sweet nectar of fresh blood. She'd never forgive them for what'd turned her into, a monster.

Mary dropped the journal on top of the cabinet and leaned against it, hands resting palms down on either side of her. Her eyes, on a swivel, but focused on the stairs in the hallway in front of her. She had to keep herself balanced and aware of Kol at all times to at least try to stay in control. She noticed him just as he entered the room again, the baseball bat still in tow. As a fellow vampire, Mary scolded herself as she should've been able to sense him moving down the stairs and back into this room.

"So did I give you enough time to think up fantasies you had without us?" he wiggled his eyebrows as a wide smile took over his face. He put the baseball bat on the end of the bed he stood next to, "Or do you need a few more minutes to create some lies that will impress me?"

"And here, I thought Klaus had possessiveness problem, but turns out it was you, Kol." She gripped the cabinet hard until she felt the wood start to break and loosened her grip.

The glint in Kol's brown eyes sparked.

He moved with a whoosh to stand right in front of her, holding her wrists so hard even if she wanted to move she couldn't. Besides, the darkness coming out of Kol's eyes as they locked eyes told her she'd be stupid to try. "Don't pretend you didn't love every second of being with us, especially Klaus. We saved you from your pathetic future human existence."

He stared her down, eyes piercing and strong. "You literally begged Elijah every day for a month to turn you, multiple times a day. And, when he didn't even after deliberately injuring yourself enough to bleed, you upset Klaus enough that he did it over rage. Now tell me whose obsessive, darling".

"After you murdered my family, you left me penniless, alone, and unwed. I was desperate and you should've recognized my desperation" Mary held Kol's gaze.

"Oh Mary, quite contrary, I didn't murder your family. In fact-".

"Bullshit, I watched you murder them before my eyes. You had Elijah restrain me while you and Klaus took your time torturing them before snapping their necks."

Kol chuckled, "I see your memory hasn't improved one bit with time".

"My memory is fine. You murdered them for no reason," her blue eyes drawn to a glare.

"I see why Damon calls you 'Scary'; your memory makes you dangerous especially spouting lies like that. I'm not sure Klaus, and especially Elijah, would like you saying those nasty slanderous things about them. It might upset them", the grip on her hand tightened as his nostrils flared.

"It's not a lie; your compulsion mind tricks can't take that memory away from me. It doesn't matter how many times you try that memory of you kill-".

With warning, Kol spun her around quickly, latching onto the nearby baseball bat, slamming her into the wall and holding her there. He heard her very audible gasp and feeble attempts to escape. In the next second, he hurled the baseball bat directly through her heart and let go. Suddenly, Mary was silent, and no longer Scary Mary, but dead Mary.

Kol grinned at that thought but was still disappointed as he was going to miss tormenting her. She wasn't a bad fuck, either. He stared at her just hanging there from the wall, his eyes meandering over her body. She knew better. He'd even warned her.

He looked down, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Klaus the message he'd been wanting.

 _Mary is no longer scary._

He shoved the phone back into his dark jean pocket and turned around to the cabinet Mary had been leaning against thirty seconds prior. He picked up the journal she'd discarded earlier, and noticed she hadn't had a chance to add Frat Boy. He grinned. Being the nice person he was, he thought the kind thing to do would be to fill it out. He pulled out the drawers directly in front of him and dumped them to the floor. Within the trash in the drawer, he found a dull pencil and filled in the entry.

 _October 31_ _st_ _-Frat Boy, name not important, 20, easy kill, delicious_

He kept writing and filled in the next line.

 _October 31_ _st_ _-Mary Porter, 623, easiest kill of my life, didn't taste._

He tossed both on the ground and rummaged through the drawers until he finally found another baseball bat among the mountains of Mary's stash and the hoarders who'd been here before her. He grinned as he heard a car approaching with the voices of Damon and Klaus' newest Katerina-reincarnation obsession. He held the bat and shut the doors that separated this room from the hallway. He sat on the chair by the door, bat in hand, and waited.

Revenge was his most loved mistress.

* * *

Feedback is helpful, and always appreciated.


End file.
